vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
|-|Tatsumi= |-|Incursio Armor Tatsumi= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi 2= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi 3= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi 4= |-|Tyrant= Summary Once an idealistic country bumpkin with dreams of making it big by working for the Empire, Tatsumi is the newest member of Night Raid, the Revolutionary Army's assassination team, after witnessing the depravity the Empire inflicts upon its citizens first-hand. Although he is a skilled swordsman, he still treated as a mere novice for much of his career, but later becomes one of the team's most powerful and reliable members. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | Likely Low 7-B | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely higher | At least 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Tatsumi Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Limited Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Could walk and even briefly fight Daidara while under Scream's effects, but evidently exhausted by its influence compared to Bulat and the Three Beasts) | Same with added Invisibility, can summon a full-body armor that enhances his physical prowess, Battle-Precognition, able to suppress his presence from the likes of Esdeath | Same with added Limited Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger the more he fights), Resistance to Cold, Electricity, Poison and resistance to Time Stop | Same with added Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid; instantly regenerated from having his bones crushed instantly by Shikoutazer when he was in his Evolved Incursio form) | Same | Same | Same | Same, plus Fire Breath and Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Effortlessly killed a Danger Beast, which is capable of this, traded strikes with a casual BoS Akame, and should be superior to her in her beginnings, fought evenly against base Nyau) | At least Large Building level (Stronger than base. Can only take down an Evil Bird with Incursio equipped. Should be somewhat comparable to Akame at this point, defeated Call of The Fierce God Nyau in two blows after putting on Incursio) | Likely Small City level (Should be in the same league as Akame after his training, fought evenly against Kurome's puppets) | Small City level+ (Can trade blows with Esdeath while the latter was somewhat holding back; said to get stronger as he fights, harmed Budo with his strikes, should be at least on par, if not superior to Bulat with Incursio) | At least Small City level+ (Stronger than his previous form) | At least Small City level+, likely higher (Was capable of making Purge Shikoutazer go on guard, but was unable to do any damage) | At least Country level (Blasted through Shikoutazer's attacks, destroyed its torso without too much trouble, and sliced through his bloodlusted attacks) | At least Country level (Likely considerably stronger than before, Tyrant is the strongest type of Super-Class Danger Beast) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with characters that easily dodge a bullet, briefly fought Akame, who in her earlier years outsped an enemy who effortlessly evaded a bullet) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before) | Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Kurome's puppets, who can keep pace with Akame and Leone) | Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Likely Small City Class | Small City Class | At least Small City Class+ | At least Small City Class+, likely higher | At least Country Class (Easily destroyed Shikoutazer's chest while slicing through its attacks) | At least Country Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand his own attacks, took a casual strike from Akame, took hits from base Nyau) | At least Large Building level (Much more durable than before, easily blocked a blow from Nyau after he powered up) | Likely Small City level (Should be capable of shrugging off a blast from Mine's Pumpkin, took hits from Kurome's puppets, managed to survive a direct hit from Wave's Grand Fall, but was seriously injured afterwards) | Small City level+ (Can take casual hits from Esdeath, blocked bolts of lightning from Budo) | At least Small City level+ | At least Small City level+, likely higher | At least Country level (Flew straight into Shikoutazer's fire and was completely unfazed) | At least Country level (Should be stronger than before) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina are increased during use. Range: Extended melee range with Neuntote. As Tyrant, he can reach tens of meters with both physical blows (due to sheer size) and fire breath. Standard Equipment: Demon Armor: Incursio, his armor-type Teigu (Has the appearance of a short sword in its sealed form), Neuntote (Only used when Incursio is released) Intelligence: While initially a greenhorn, Tatsumi is an extremely talented swordsman who was able to dispatch large Danger Beasts with ease long before he joined Night Raid. His skills rapidly blossomed with the help of his fellow assassins, quickly becoming one of its strongest members and going toe-to-toe with experienced killers like the Jaegers and eventually Esdeath herself, who regularly praises him for his growth and potential. As an assassin, he has mastered the arts of infiltration and silent killing and is shown to be pragmatic enough to collapse entire buildings if it means bringing down his target. However, he does all he can for the sake of the people, and thus will try to avoid harming innocents if at all possible, and was naive enough to believe that he could sway Esdeath over to the Revolutionary Army's side for a time. Weaknesses: None notable | Can only maintain invisibility for a few seconds before tiring out, using Incursio takes a lot out of him | Invisibility has a limited duration, forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterward will lead eventually cause Incursio to consume him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Armor: Incursio (悪鬼纏身 インクルシオ Akki Tenshin: Inkurushio) Is an Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the user's physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. * Adaptation and Evolution: Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear is much larger than before. As with this evolution, Tatsumi's speed and strength are even greater. ** Poison and Cold Resistance: '''Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. ** '''Time Stop Resistance: '''Incursio develops a resistance to Esdeath's Time Stop, Makahadoma, in it's second evolution and then demonstrates full immunity as Tyrant. * '''Invisibility: Incursio's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. Key: Base without Incursio | After Acquiring Incursio | Post-Training with Incursio | Evolved Incursio | Winged Incursio | 3rd Form | 4th Form | Tyrant Note: In a side chapter, Tatsumi seemingly overpowered one of the old geezers who was able to bat Leone away, though it was a surprise attack. Gallery Akame_ga_Kill.gif|Quickly killing a Danger Beast in his base form Tumblr_n8nux5V5Jh1r3rdh2o1_500.gif|Slaying Ogre, captain of the Imperial Guard. Tatsumi-gif1.gif|Pulverizing a boulder Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Dragons Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Spear Users